


"Loosen up Hermione"

by TheBat_And_TheBrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, drunk hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBat_And_TheBrain/pseuds/TheBat_And_TheBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron decide its time for Hermione to loosen up.<br/>Some OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might leave it as a oneshot... Depends on the feedback. 
> 
> This idea came to me and I had to go with it....

Hermione had always followed the rules. Harry and Ron decided it was time for her to loosen up.   
________________  
Hermione was given an anonymous tip that someone was planning a party in the room of requirement. Of course being a prefect she had to follow up on it. 

When she entered the first thing she noticed was the stench of cigarette smoke and the unbelievable amount of alcohol-muggle and magical alike-somehow smuggled into the castle. She suspected the alcohol was compliments of Fred and George.

"Hey Hermione" Ron slurred as he and a slightly less drunk looking Harry approached her. "RONALD WEASLEY I KNOW YOU AND HARRY ARE BEHIND THIS! I AM A PREFECT AND I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS PARTY!" Hermione yelled outraged "C'mon Mione have a beer." Harry said suddenly sober. Much to her surprise Draco Malfoy thrust a beer into her hands. As much as she didn't want to break the rules, her N.E.W.T.S. were approaching and it was putting her under a lot of stress. "Just one Harry. Then you better tell everyone to go home." She finally gave in.

Five beers later Ron and Harry discovered Hermione was a happy drunk. She giggled at everything and was currently grinding against Draco Malfoy who was also utterly drunk.Things began to get out of control. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan got into a brawl over Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson was giving Terry Boot a strip tease, and there were people snogging literally everywhere. 

Hermione was done grinding and started drinking firewhiskey from the bottle. Within five minutes she had challenged Goyle to and arm wrestling match, and won. Someone had brought some muggle music and soon it was so loud everything was vibrating. A slow song came on, something called 'Say something' and Blaise Zabini was singing along completely out of key. Draco came up to her again and they began to dance. 

Hermione had finished dancing with Draco and they were snogging when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss Granger" a silky voice said "Not now I'm busy with Dracy" She slurred in response "MISS GRANGER" The mysterious person turned her around.

"Oh hello Professor Snape. Come to join the fun?" Hermione asked a furious(And slightly flustered) Snape "THIS PARTY IS OVER! GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS BEFORE I TAKE 150 POINTS FROM EACH HOUSE INVOLVED!" He bellowed. "Miss Granger! Come with me!".

As they made their way to the headmaster's study Hermione sobered up a little. "Miss Granger you are a prefect. I am disappointed in you." Snape didn't have to look down at her to know she regretted it "Miss Granger you obviously regret your decisions, this is your first time breaking the rules so I may let it slide."

Hermione just looked up at him , her eyes full of surprise. She thought he was being merciful but in reality the sight of her and Draco aroused him. He was worried she would somehow read his inappropriate thoughts and wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. "Return to your common room Miss Granger and 50 points from gryffindor. Goodnight Miss Granger." And with that he was off towards the dungeons, his cloak billowing behind him.

The next morning Hermione had a terrible headache and attended breakfast late, but he was there.... Watching her. It made feel unerved that he felt such lust when he saw her and Draco. She would be graduating soon he thought. 

Hermione stole a few glances at him during breakfast. When she woke up she remembered what had happened and felt regret wash over her.  
She never told Harry and Ron what had happened after Snape and her left, and perhaps she never will.


	2. Draco's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Draco see the events of that night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was given this lovely idea of Draco's POV and I had to go with it... This chapter is probably better written then the last, as the first chapter was rushed.

DRACO'S POV:

Potter and the weasel were planning some moronic party to try and get Miss Goody Gryffindor to lighten up. Granger had always infuriated Draco but even he couldn't deny she was nice to look at.

Lately he'd been noticing the sparkle in her eye when she answered a question correctly in class, her thirst for knowledge, and way she laughed... Oh the way she laughed... It was as carefree as a toddler yet as sophisticated as a princess.

One day it hit Draco. He was falling for the Gryffindor know-it-all! Mr. Pureblood supremacy was falling for a mudblood. Oh if his father saw him now!

Draco decided to go to the party. He convinced Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson to attend with him so at least he wasn't the only Slytherin there.

As soon as they entered Potty and the weasel confronted them. "You snakes here to crash the party?" Weasel asked "Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps we enjoy parties too Weasel?" Draco replied. "Ron don't be so discriminatory. Come on in boys and girls, and feel free to have a beer or two." Harry said. 

So they all danced a bit. Someone was smoking a muggle cigarette causing the room to have a tobacco stench. It got really quiet all the sudden and everyone looked towards the door. There she was thought Draco, looking as beautiful as always.

"RONALD WEASLEY I KNOW YOU AND HARRY ARE BEHIND THIS! I AM A PREFECT AND I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS PARTY!" Hermione basically yelled in Potty and Wealey's faces. Harry said something to her as Draco approached with two beers in hand. He shoved one in Hermione's hand and she looked torn between following the rules, and forgetting about the world for a while.

"Just one Harry. Then you better tell everyone to go home." She said. One beer, then two, then four, and by the fifth Hermione and Draco were wasted enough for Hermione to start grinding him. He was In heaven! He had one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts rubbing her pert little ass against his cock and he was getting hard.

He barely noticed things getting wild around him. Fights were occurring, people were snogging(and doing less decent things), and everyone was DRUNK.

Against Draco's wishes Hermione had stopped grinding and had began drinking firewhiskey from the bottle. She challenged Goyle to and arm wrestling match and won! 

Someone brought some muggle music and a slow song called 'Say something' came on. Zabini was trying to sing along but was completely out of key. He decided it was time to ask Hermione to dance. 

They were finished dancing and he decided it was time to make a move. Draco pressed his lips against Hermione's hard. She kissed right back, pulling at his hair and moaning into his mouth. It was utterly amazing... Until his Godfather had to catch them and ruin it all!! Professor Snape sent everyone back to their common rooms and asked Hermione to follow him. 

The next morning he had a terrible hangover and spent the whole day In bed. It was probably the best night of his life.


End file.
